My Kind of Perfect
by Palrice8
Summary: David Archuleta is putting on a concert at the Horton Square in Salem. When Will and Sonny meet David and Will sees something in David that David doesn't see in himself, how far will the guys go to help David when he doesn't even know he needs it?
1. Chapter 1

Abigail and Gabi walked into the Common Grounds and spotted Will and Sonny at the counter.

"Hey guys! Did you get your tickets yet?" Abigail asked them.

"Tickets? Uh, for what?" Will asked.

"For the David Archuleta concert tomorrow night!" Gabi said excitedly as she held up her and Abigail's tickets.

"Oh. We didn't know he was going to be in town." Sonny said.

"Seriously? I told both of you last week!" Abigail replied.

Will and Sonny looked to each other before looking back at Abigail.

"I told you guys that tickets went on sale today." Abigail said, trying to refresh their memory.

"You know, I don't think we really know much of David Archuleta's music." Will said.

"Are you kidding me? Will, when we were dating I listened to David's album all the time. I made you listen with me!" Gabi said.

Will stared wide-eyed at her.

"Don't take it personally, I don't think he listens to anything I show him either." Sonny said.

"That's not true. You made me listen to… that band, this morning and I actually liked their music." Will said.

"Yeah? What's the band's name?" Sonny asked.

"The… something, Band." Will said before Sonny smacked his arm.

"Well, you guys are coming to the David Archuleta concert with us whether you want to or not." Abigail said.

"Come on," Gabi said as she pulled Will's arm and lead him to the door, Abigail doing the same to Sonny.

"Tickets are on sale in the town square! Don't come back until you have them!" Abigail said as Will and Sonny left and headed to Horton Square.

...

"Do we really want to go to this David Archuleta concert?" Will asked Sonny.

"I don't think the girls are giving us much of a choice." Sonny joked as they entered the town square. "Besides, maybe it could be fun."

"Ok… but this won't be." Will said as he pointed to the long line that was formed in front of a small booth where tickets were being sold.

Sonny laughed before the two headed to the end of the line. As they waited, they noticed people setting up a stage in the center of Horton Square.

...

Finally the two made it to the booth and bought their tickets.

"Thank you." Sonny said as he got their tickets from the vender.

The two stepped away when suddenly Will bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Will said as he looked up and recognized the person standing in front of him.

"You're David Archuleta." Will said, a little star struck, to his surprise.

"That's me." David smiled shyly. "Sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's cool. We were just getting tickets to your concert…" Will said before looking down and reading his ticket. "Tomorrow night!" he then said.

David couldn't help but laugh. "Are you guys… fans?" he asked.

Sonny looked to Will. "We're going to be honest, we are not as big of fans as our cousin and our friend are." he informed.

"They're kind of making us come." Will then said. "Uh, not that we don't want to come. We just…"

"We don't know much of your music. But we're looking forward to hearing you tomorrow night." Sonny smiled.

"No, I get it. Not many guys come to shows, unfortunately." David said. "But I have to get to sound check now. See you guys tomorrow night!" he smiled before walking off.

Will stared at David as he walked away.

"What is it?" Sonny asked Will.

"I… I think I just had gaydar." Will said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny and Will were on their way back to the Common Grounds.

"So you seriously got gaydar when we were talking to David Archuleta?" Sonny asked.

"I think so." Will said. "I mean, I've never had gaydar before. I don't think I've been gay long enough." he joked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You've _always_ been gay." Sonny told him.

"Yeah, but I never knew it. I mean, maybe David doesn't know it either." Will said.

"Well, if he is gay, that is too funny. Abigail and Gabi are like, in love with him." Sonny laughed.

Will stopped in front of the coffee house. "Do you think he really is gay?" he asked.

"Well I didn't pick up on anything, but maybe I just wasn't around him long enough." Sonny said.

"But you said you knew I was gay the second you met me." Will said.

"Well, that was different." Sonny smiled at Will.

"Really though, Sonny. What if he's gay, and doesn't know it yet? Or what if he's gay and knows he's gay, and can't accept it, like me?" Will asked.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Sonny asked.

"I just… I hate to think that anyone out there could be going through what I went through before I accepted that I was gay. I mean, you were there, you saw how much of a mess I became. I don't want that for anyone else." Will said.

"Yeah, I don't either. But there's not really anything you can do to help David, if he is going through that." Sonny said.

"Well, you knew what to do to help me." Will said,

"Yeah, but we were friends. You could talk to me. I mean, David's famous, we don't even know the guy." Sonny said as they headed inside the coffee house.

"Oh hey! Did you guys get the tickets?" Gabi asked as she spotted the guys walk in.

Will held up the tickets to show Gabi.

"And you'll never guess who we ran into while we were there." Sonny said.

"No. Not-" Abigail let out.

"David Archuleta." Sonny told them.

The girls let out small screams which had the guys covering their ears.

"Oh my gosh! Did you like, talk to him?" Gabi asked.

"Yup, we chatted for a minute." Sonny said.

"Oh my gosh, I hate you. I officially hate you." Abigail said as she laughed.

"I am so jealous." Gabi began. "David is like, the dream guy."

Will nodded his head, a smirk on his face before he looked to Sonny who just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Uh, nothing. We're really excited to go to the concert with you guys." Will said.

"I'm so excited! See you guys tomorrow night!" Gabi said before her and Abigail left.

Sonny got on his smock while he gave Will an annoyed look. "Subtle." he said.

"What? I didn't say anything." Will said.

"And you're not going to. We don't even know for sure if David is gay or not." Sonny said as he brought two cups of coffee over to the table where Will was sitting.

"Well, let's think about it. Is there anything David said or did that reminded you of me when I was struggling last year?" Will asked Sonny.

Sonny thought back on his encounter with David. "Well, now that you mention it, remember when he said not many guys come to his shows?"

"Yeah." Will said.

"Well, he said 'unfortunately' not many guys come to his shows, like he wishes more guys would." Sonny realized. "Oh my gosh, Will. I think David Archuleta may be gay."

"I told you!" Will let out.

"Keep it down!" Sonny whispered. "We can't go around spreading rumors about a guy we don't even know. And if he is gay, we can't out him."

"Yeah, I know, you're right." Will said. "But maybe if we got to know him, we could help him."

"Will, David Archuleta is a famous singer, how do you expect we get to know him? He can't just walk in here for a cup of coffee like a normal person." Sonny said just as David walked into the coffee house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny looked toward David then back at Will, eyes wide before he got up. "Hey, man." Sonny greeted David.

"Oh hey! We met earlier! You work here?" David asked, noticing Sonny's smock.

"Yup, I'm actually the owner." Sonny told him.

"Oh, cool! Sorry, I don't think I got your name." David said as he extended his hand.

"Sonny." Sonny replied as he shook David's hand.

"Hey, David. I'm Will." Will greeted as he got up from the table and shook David's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Will." David smiled.

"So, uh, you can just be out in public like this? You don't need some body guard or anything?" Will asked David as the two sat at the stools while Sonny went around the counter.

"Nah, this is a small town. I like exploring when I have time, and usually fans aren't around when they don't know where I'm going to be." David explained.

"So you're like a normal guy by day, and a famous singer by night?" Sonny said.

David laughed. "I'm a normal guy by day, and a normal guy who gets to sing for a living by night. And sometimes day." he rambled.

"So, what will it be, David?" Sonny asked.

David thought for a second. "Do all you serve here is coffee?" he asked.

"Mostly. We also just started serving hot chocolate for the winter if coffee's not your thing." Sonny told him.

Before David could respond, Will butted in. "Now, does the hot chocolate come with those cool stirrers too?"

Sonny just rolled his eyes at Will.

"See David, Sonny always orders these special stirrers that are eco friendly. But as a consequence he has to stay later for the shipments, when he could be with me." Will explained. He noticed Sonny giving him a look that clearly gave a warning.

David just smiled before ordering. "I'd like a hot chocolate, please." he said.

"Coming right up!" Sonny said.

"So, is this your first time in Salem?" Will asked David.

"Yup! It seems like a nice town. Friendly." David smiled.

"Well since this town is basically full of Bradys and Hortons, I'd say it is pretty friendly." Will said.

"Here you go. One hot chocolate, with a, as Will puts it, 'cool stirrer.'" Sonny said as he placed the hot chocolate in front of David.

"Thanks." David said.

"Hey, what about me?" Will asked.

"You didn't order one." Sonny said.

"Well, I am your boyfriend, we should have our own telepathy or something by now don't you think?" Will asked jokingly.

"Ok, another hot chocolate coming up." Sonny smirked.

"And don't forget the stirrer!" Will said.

"You guys are… together?" David then asked Will.

"Oh, yeah." was all Will said.

"Cool." David smiled before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I mean, we haven't been together very long. I didn't always know I was gay, and it took me a while to finally accept it about myself and come out. But now that I have, I couldn't be happier." Will told David.

David just slowly nodded his head to Will, like he had other things on his mind.

"Umm, you know, I better get going, guys. Umm, how much will this be?" David asked Sonny.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house." Sonny smiled.

"Oh, thank you. Nice talking to you guys." David smiled before heading out.

Sonny made sure David was gone before speaking. "I see subtle isn't really your strong suit." he said as he placed a hot chocolate in front of Will.

"I think that went very well, if I do say so myself." Will said. "I didn't out the guy. I just made it clear that both of us are out and dating and very happy."

"And you think David is going to come out now? Just like that?" Sonny asked.

"No," Will began. "But it's a start." he said as he looked down at his hot chocolate. "Hey, where's my stirrer?" he quipped.


	4. Chapter 4

A crowd formed in front of the stage in the town square, just minutes before the David Archuleta concert was going to begin.

"I'm so excited!" Gabi exclaimed to Abigail, Sonny and Will.

"Me too! David is so cute!" Abigail let out.

"You're tellin' me." Will mumbled jokingly for only Sonny to hear. In return, Sonny smacked Will's arm once again.

Suddenly an announcer came on stage. "Are you ready for David Archuleta?!"

The crowd cheered and seconds later David came on stage.

"How you doing, Salem?!" David asked the crowd as another round of cheers sounded. "Awesome! Thanks for coming out everyone!"

"Everyone came out except you." Will whispered to Sonny. Sonny tried to look annoyed, but couldn't help laughing at that comment.

"This song is called, 'My Kind of Perfect.'" David said as he sat at the keyboard and began playing.

"_I was thinking' about ya, I drew a little picture, But some things you can't put on paper, Like you like shooting stars, or write songs on guitar, got more things to do than stare at a mirror_…" David sang.

"A love song." Will pointed out to Sonny.

"_I know, I know, She's gotta be out there, out there, I know, I know, She's gotta be_…" David continued to sing.

"She." Sonny whispered to Will, but Will wasn't buying it.

"_Maybe I'm wrong, Maybe I'm right, maybe I just let you walk by, What can I say, Maybe I've known you all my life, Is she the one? Is it today? Will I turn the corner, see my future in a beautiful face? Maybe_…" David sang, the entire crowd silent as they listened to David perform. He smiled when he spotted Will and Sonny in the audience.

...

The crowd cleared out after David's concert, but Will and Sonny stayed behind to try and catch up with David - Will's idea, not Sonny's.

Will spotted David helping pack up on the stage and decided to approach him, Sonny by his side.

"Hey, David!" Will called.

"Oh, hey guys!" David smiled. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yeah, we did actually! We really like your music." Will said.

"Oh, thank you." David smiled.

"Hey, we were wondering, if you're not busy… would you like to come hang out with us?" Will asked.

David looked hesitant.

"If you have time, I mean. Have you been to the Brady Pub yet? They have more than just coffee." Will joked.

"Uh, no, I haven't been there." David said. "But I'd love to go hang out with you guys. Let me just help pack up real quick." he said.

"Sure, no problem." Will said before stepping away with Sonny.

"Will, what are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"I'm helping a confused gay guy find the courage to come out… just like you helped me." Will said before he gave Sonny a kiss.

David couldn't help but watch as Will and Sonny kissed while he finished packing up.

"All right, I'm ready!" David said as he approached the two.

"Awesome! Follow us!" Will said as he lead the way for Sonny and David to the pub.

...

"Welcome to the famous Brady Pub." Will said as the three walked in.

"Famous?" David questioned.

"Well, famous in Salem." Sonny explained.

"What will it be, guys?" Will asked the two.

"Umm, order me a burger." Sonny told Will.

"And David?" Will asked.

"Uh, yeah, a burger sounds good." David smiled as Sonny lead him to a table in the corner, away from everyone else. Sonny figured if Will was going to keep pushing this, it'd be best if the less people who knew, the better.

"So David, how long are you in town for?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not leaving for a few days actually. Turns out the next gig I had got cancelled, so I decided to spend a few more days in Salem." David said, glancing over at Will, who was by the counter.

"Oh, cool. You can do some more exploring then." Sonny said.

David was still staring at Will.

"David?" Sonny asked, snapping him out of it.

"Uh, yeah!" David let out. "There's still a lot of this town I haven't seen yet."

Sonny looked concernedly at David as Will arrived with their food.

"A burger for you," Will said as he placed a plate in front of Sonny. "A burger for you," he continued as he placed a plate in front of David. "And a burger for me." he finished as he placed his plate in front of him.

"Wow, that's quite a talent." David said, referring to Will's obvious waiting skills.

"Oh, thanks. I used to work here as a waiter." Will told him.

"That's cool!" David said before taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah. I mean my great-grandma Caroline runs this place, so, it was just an easy summer job when I was in high school." Will explained.

"Wait, so you run the coffee house," David began, looking at Sonny. "And your family runs this place?" he continued, looking to Will. "You must get a lot of free food." he joked.

Sonny and Will laughed. "Sometimes, sometimes." Will said. "But enough about us, tell us about you. You know, I was actually wondering something during your concert tonight."

"What?' David asked.

"Who is that song "My Kind of Perfect" about? Must be a special girl." Will said, ignoring the ominous look Sonny was giving him at the moment.

David stared at Will before answering. "That song is pretty special to me. It's about the person who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and the point of it is, I don't know who it is. It's about that special person being out there, and I just don't know them yet… or don't realize it anyway." David told Will.

"That's really unique." Sonny said. "You know, most love songs are about relationships or breaking up. I think it's cool that you're true to yourself and honest about your love life." Sonny was now becoming more curious about whether his boyfriend was right about David or not.

David just smiled before he continued eating. Sonny took this free moment to look over at Will, who was looking back at him with an obvious look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, the three finished eating and it was time to head out.

"Thanks so much, guys. This was a lot of fun." David said as they headed out of the pub.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for coming." Will said.

"Well, I better get back to the hotel now. But maybe I'll see you guys again tomorrow? I'm not leaving town for a few days." David said.

"Yeah, we should definitely hang out again." Sonny said.

"Sure. See you guys later!" David said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, David?" Will called as David turned back toward him. "You know, there's this club Sonny and I go to a lot, and we were planning on going tomorrow night. Would you like to join us?" he offered.

"A club?" David asked, clearly hesitant.

"Ok, I know what you're thinking-" Will began before David interrupted.

"I don't know if a club is really my thing. I don't really do the party scene." David admitted.

"Oh. Well, this place isn't really wild or anything. Just people hanging out and having a good time." Will told him.

"Oh. Well in that case, I don't see why not." David said. "See you guys tomorrow then!"

"See ya, David!" Sonny said as David walked away. As soon as David was out of their sight, Sonny proceeded to smack Will's arm for the third time in the last 48 hours.

"Ow! What was it for this time?" Will asked.

"Why would you invite him to the gay club?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"He didn't seem to mind." Will said.

"He doesn't know it's a gay club, Will. You seemed to have left that part out." Sonny said.

"Look, when I was struggling, if anyone even said the word 'gay' to me, I would end up going in the complete opposite direction. Trust me, it happened many times. I know what I'm doing." Will reassured Sonny.

"I just don't think it's fair to blindside him like this. He needs to come out when he's ready." Sonny said sternly.

"So, you think he's gay now?" Will asked.

"I'm starting to think it's more possible, yeah. I mean, when you asked about that love song, he said it was about the 'person' he's going to spend the rest of his life with. He never said it was a girl." Sonny pointed out.

"Yeah, I caught that too. But listen to me, I'm not trying to blindside him or make him do anything he's not ready for. You never did that to me, and I'm not going to do that to David. I just want to help the guy." Will told Sonny.

"Ok. I know you're just trying to help." Sonny began. "You're thoughtful like that. That's why I love you." he said as he gave his boyfriend a kiss.

...

The next day, Sonny and Will were walking through the town square when they spotted David.

"Hey!" Will said as he walked up to David, Sonny not far behind.

"Will!" David said excitedly. "And Sonny." he then said as he spotted Sonny.

"I'm glad we ran into you. We're heading to the club a little early, want to come?" Will asked.

"Oh, umm, sure." David said as the three headed to The Spot, Salem's local gay club.

The three headed inside and Will made sure to observe David's reaction as they walked in.

"Umm, is this a…?" David began.

"Gay club." Sonny admitted. "But you don't _have_ to be gay to come here." he reassured David, still a little unsure about him.

"Oh, that's cool." David said, nodding his head.

"All right, I don't know about you guys but I could use a drink." Will said. "What would you like, David?"

"Umm, I'll just order my own drink, it's fine." David said.

"Oh, ok. Sonny, your usual?" Will asked as he took off to the bar.

"He thinks he knows my drink but he never gets it right. I'll be right back." Sonny laughed, leaving David alone.

David took this opportunity to order his own drink. "Umm, could I just have ginger ale, please?" he asked a nearby bartender.

"Coming right up." he told David.

David wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help himself from looking at Will.

"Here you go." the bartender said, placing a glass in front of David and snapping him out of his thoughts.

David then noticed Will and Sonny walking back over with drinks in their hands.

"Come on, David!" Will called as the three found a table.

...

As the night went on, the three endured a night of socializing and drinking, a bit to David's dismay. He noticed Will and Sonny talking with some other guys at the club when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

David jumped, turning around to see a guy staring back at him.

"Hey." the guy said.

"Uh, hey." David said.

"You seem lonely." the guy said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Uh, I have to go. Sorry." David said quickly before heading out. Will had been keeping an eye on David and noticed him leaving.

David made his way out of the club and was just realizing what he had done. He just went to a gay club, with gay guys. He only hoped no one recognized him. The last thing he wanted was to be called out on this. But the worst part is, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed being at the gay club, and he enjoyed being with-

"Hey, David?" Will asked as he approached David. Will saw the noticeable tears in David's eyes.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Will asked as he stepped closer to David.

David stared at Will for several seconds before grabbing him in a kiss. It was then Sonny walked out of the club and noticed the two.

Will suddenly pulled away, breaking off the kiss and that's when David really lost it. David looked at Will and then noticed Sonny staring at him before he took off.

"Wait! David!" Will called, but David continued running.

"What the hell was that?" Sonny asked Will.

Will was a bit shocked. "Uh, he kissed me. I just came out to see if he was ok, and he kissed me." Will said.

"Just like when you got really drunk and kissed Neil, when you were struggling." Sonny said.

"I got to go find him." Will said before taking off to look for David, Sonny following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Will and Sonny finally found David sitting on a bench in the park. They could tell he was obviously upset.

"Hey, David?" Will said as he walked up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you have a boyfriend. I mean, I didn't- I don't- I'm not-" David stammered.

"Hey, it's ok." Will said before he sat down next to David. "You know, before I came out, this same thing happened to me." he began. "I hadn't accepted that I was gay yet, and I got really drunk one night and ended up kissing a guy."

"You don't get it, Will... I'm not drunk." David said.

Will stared at David, not sure what to say.

"I don't drink. I've been drinking ginger ale all night. I'm not drunk." David admitted.

"So, when you kissed me… you were sober?" Will asked. Sonny just watched from a distance.

David just shook his head, clearly confused about the matter himself. "I-I got to go." David said as he got up, but Will pulled him back.

"David, you can talk to me." Will said.

"Me too." Sonny said as he approached the two. "David, you might not know us very well, but we've both been where you are. We can help you." he said.

"No, you can't. There's nothing to help. I mean, I-I'm not gay." David said, still shaking his head.

"David, you kissed me. Sober." Will pointed out.

There was silence for several seconds before David began. "I've been fighting these feelings for so long. I was just hoping they would go away. But then I came here, and met you…" he said as he looked up at Will.

Will looked at David, not saying anything.

"I think I'm gay." David said out loud, to no one in particular.

Will and Sonny just stayed silent while David came to this realization.

"What am I going to do?" David asked them, tears in his eyes.

Will stared at David, a bit confused by his question. "You're going to continue living life, being a popstar. But you're going to be a lot happier now that you've accepted the truth about yourself." he said.

"You expect me to just act like everything is normal? None of this is normal. This is all new to me." David then said.

"Yeah, I felt that way at first too. I was actually outted pretty publicly. I didn't get a chance to deal with it at my own pace like most people do." Will explained.

"And I won't get to either now that I just went to a gay club. I went to a gay club a few years ago to support a friend and everyone thought I was gay then. Now I'm going to go through that all over again, except this time it's true. I am gay." David said.

"So, embrace it." Will said. "Who cares what everyone else thinks? Do you know how much time I spent in the closet, wondering what everyone was going to think? And even after I came out, I still always wondered what everyone thought of me being gay. But eventually, it became old news. And now I'm able to live my truth and accept that this is who I am. And eventually, you'll be able to say that too." Will said, making Sonny pretty proud at the moment. "And you don't have to worry for a second that anyone will hear about this from us. We promise, we won't say anything. You need to come out at your own pace." Will continued.

"Thanks, Will." David said as he grabbed him in a hug.

"And thanks, Sonny." David said after he and Will released from the hug. "And, I'm sorry for… kissing you. I-I know you guys are together and that was totally wrong of me to do that. I'm sorry." David apologized.

"It's fine, really. Right Sonny?" Will asked.

"Of course it is." Sonny began. "I'm just happy we were able to help you. Well, Will mostly." he said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I just feel like this weight has been lifted off of me now that I've said it out loud." David said.

"That's usually how it is whenever someone comes out." Sonny said.

"All I know is, I really struggled for a long time, and Sonny was there for me every step of the way." Will said. "And I just wanted that for you, David. I wanted to help you."

David looked at Will, a bit confused. "But, how did you know I was gay?" he asked.

"Gaydar." Will and Sonny both said in unison.

"There's that telepathy!" Will joked, looking over at Sonny.

David couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks again, guys." he said. "Now, I really should probably get going. I'm leaving tomorrow night, and I have a lot to think about now." he said as he got up.

"See ya, David." Will smiled.

David smiled before walking away.

Will let out a loud sigh as Sonny sat down on the bench.

"Well, you called it." Sonny said.

"I'm just happy we could help him." Will said.

"Not we. You." Sonny began. "You have no idea how happy it made me to hear all the things you were saying to David. I mean, you basically repeated everything I've said to you before, but you seem to really believe it now."

"Well, you've always been pretty convincing." Will smirked.

"I can't say I disagree." Sonny said before kissing Will.


	7. Chapter 7

"Will! Sonny!" David called as he spotted the guys sitting on a couch in the town square. "I was hoping I'd find you here!" he said as he went over to them.

"Hey David!" Will greeted him.

"I don't have much time because I need to get to the airport, but I just wanted to let you guys know what happened last night." David smiled.

"Well, you seem pretty happy. What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Before I tell you, you need to promise you won't tell anyone." David bargained.

Will looked to Sonny. "We promise." he said.

"Ok. Well, last night after I talked to you guys, I went back to the hotel and had a lot on my mind, so I called my friend Cook." David began before being interrupted.

"You mean, David Cook?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." David smiled before continuing. "I told him everything, and I told him that I'm gay…. That's when he told me something he's never told anyone… he's gay too."

Will and Sonny stared at David, a little shocked at the moment.

"I think I've always kind of liked Cook, even if I didn't realize it. And turns out, he's always liked me too. We're going to start dating." David couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Congratulations, David. I'm really happy for you, man." Sonny said.

"Yeah, congrats. That's really awesome." Will said as he got up and grabbed David in a hug.

"And it's thanks to you." David then said to Will. "Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem." Will said.

"Ok, I've got to get going now. See ya, guys!" David said before walking off.

Will smirked at Sonny. "So," he began as he plopped back down on the couch. "David has… David, and I've got you."

"Everyone is with who they're meant to be with." Sonny said before giving Will a kiss.


End file.
